Men Amongst Mountains
by Sonluxperson
Summary: Thorin becomes separated from the company during a skirmish in Mirkwood and is left for dead. However, when a mysterious stranger offers help, Thorin must fight back his pride and realize that not everything is lost.
1. Chapter 1

_We're all fugitives_

 _Look at the way we live_

 _Down here, I cannot sleep from fear no_

 _I said, which way do I turn_

 _Coldplay-Spies_

* * *

 **Hello! I decided to write up a Thorin fanfic. I had been meaning to do this for awhile but never got around to it. It's not going to be an insanely long story, but it will be an okay length. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

When Thorin had first set off on the quest, he hadn't imagined half of the events he experienced to happen. Azog coming back from the dead and being angrier than ever, definitely not. Almost getting torn apart from goblins, nope. Becoming hopelessly lost in a dark dangy forest and being attacked from wretched elves, an even bigger no. Thorin grumbled against all of these as he half fell, half rolled down a rather large hill, his back being squashed against roots and debris. Everything had been going pear shaped up until the moment Gandalf announced he would be leaving the company, again. So with nothing but their wits to aid them, his company set out into Mirkwood full of confidence and swagger, only to become lost in two days time.

"Mahal above give me strength." He muttered under his breath after coming to an abrupt stop on top of Bombur. At least it was a cushioned fall. Thorin stumbled to his feet, drawing his sword and furiously looking up into the trees for the elf scum who rudely showed them off a cliff. The other company members gained their bearings around him, also drawing their weapons, ready for a fight.

"Where are those bastards." Dwalin said, leaves and branches sticking out from his beard.

"Too afraid to show their faces." Thorin replied, motioning for the others to come together. A moment of silence passed between them, with the dwarves in a loose battle circle, eyes trained on the foliage around them. Suddenly, as if on cue, an elf emerged from the trees, landing softly on the ground in front of them. The blonde elf narrowed his pale blue eyes at the company.

"Well well well, what have we here." He said, arrogance oozing from his voice.

Thorin felt a sudden urge to smack the attitude out from the elf, but held it back as more elves appeared from around them. The dwarves shifted, gripping their weapons tighter.

"What do you want from us, elf scum." Thorin snarled. "If it's a fight you want, then bring it on."

The dwarves cheered and hollered insults in Khuzdul, their confidence clearly growing even if they were outnumbered two to one.

"I do not think you would even give us a challenge." The blonde elf replied hotly.

Thorin smiled, "We'll see about that then won't we."

However, before the elves and dwarves could even take a step forward, dozens of giant spiders dropped from the sky, their hair legs and bulbous bodies crushing several elves with the impact. The elves immediately went on the offensive, their bows no longer trained on the company. Arrows flew over the dwarves heads, and for once in his life, Thorin was thankful to be short. "To arms!" He shouted over the turmoil of fighting and clashing of blades mixed in with the screeching of the spiders. The dwarves charged, their own swords and hammers raised high. Thorin lept on one of the spiders and he easily drove his blade through the spider's thick hide. Around him, Kili launched arrow after arrow, each one landing into the spiders. He couldn't help but feel a flash of pride at how his nephew faired alongside the elf's bow skills. However his moment of pride was interrupted when another spider lept behind Thorin, nearly stabbing him with its stinger. He expertly rolled to one side, while bringing his sword right up the beast's center. It screeched and hissed before falling on its side in a deafening crash. Thorin smiled to himself, it was all too easy. He ran besides Ori and Bofur, being careful to stay clear of any elves. The company was almost together at this point, and Thorin was about to issue the command to make a run for it, when a spider, bigger than he had ever seen, stepped right in front of the company. It lunged for Fili, catching the bottom of his cloake and pinning his nephew to the ground.

"Fili!" He cried, as he rushed to the beast. He became aware of his sword slashing at the spider's hairy legs, and then all of a sudden a sharp pain in his side. Thorin stilled for a moment, his hand touching the wound. What in Mahal's name…

The world began to shake at that point. The voices of his kin echoing in his ears and the colors of the forest merging into one. What was happening to him? Thorin stumbled, his movements appearing painstakingly slow. A face appeared in front of him. Was that Dwalin? No, Kili?

Thorin blindly reached his hand out, hoping to grab onto a hold of something to steady himself. But no, luck was not on his side and Thorin slipped over a black mass and felt himself falling. The world spun out of control as the dwarf king became swallowed up by colors of green and brown. A voice called out his name, and then he knew no more.

* * *

Above the trees in the bright daylight, a lone figure watched the skirmish unfold. The spiders had dropped down from seemingly nowhere, interrupting what was going to be a rather interesting showdown between the wood elves and a ragtag group of dwarves. The elves began to quickly take care of the spiders with all the grace and power they could bestow. The dwarves surprisingly held their own, and make quick work of their own. But that was when the figure noticed the alpha female, her size being the biggest of all the others. The female spider nearly killed one of the dwarves, and stung one other. The figure froze as she watched the dwarf stagger around, before falling over a spider carcass and into the blackness of the forest. His companions took no notice of his fall, distracted with the giant spider. The figure made to leave, the show was over and she had better things to do. But something stopped her, and she turned to glance at the foliage where the dwarf had vanished. She sighed to herself, along with some choice swear words and dropped down from her perch before making her way to the dwarf.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_But I will hold on hope and I won't let you choke_

 _On the noose around your neck_

 _And I'll find strength in pain_

 _And I will change my ways_

 _I'll know my name as it's called again_

 _Mumford and Sons-The Cave_

* * *

Thorin awoke to the feeling of a dull, throbbing pain. He groaned softly to himself before forcing his heavy eyelids open. His head felt as if it weighed a ton of bricks and his throat was parched. He propped his aching body up after much difficulty and looked around him. He was entirely alone, with only the eery quietness of the forest to accompany him. No signs of spiders or elves thankfully. However, this also meant that his company was also nowhere to be seen.

 _As if the day could not get any worse_ Thorin bristled. With a heavy breath, he conjured what strength he had left and as gracefully as he could, attempted to stand. He was rewarded with his leg exploding in pain and he collapsed right back on the ground.

Thorin swore under his breath. His right leg was contorted in an awkward position and he shut his eyes to try and ignore the pain. His leg was definitely broken. How in Mahal's name was he supposed to find his way back now? Even being captured from those nasty elves seemed an option he would willingly take over being stranded and left for dead. Thorin clenched his fist, this was not how he was going to go. He had always thought he would die a noble death. But this? This was just downright pathetic.

Thorin's brooding was suddenly put to a halt at the sound of leaves rustling. His eyes shot open and he struggled into a sitting position. He acutely became aware he had no means to defend himself with, leaving him a sitting duck. The foliage in front of him moved and he tensed, eyes scanning the woods. Then a figure emerged from the brush, a dark cloak covering the stranger's body and face, and a longbow arched over his back. Thorin tensed at the figure, wondering who in Mahal's name it could be. The figure took a tentative step towards the dwarf king. Thorin immediately scooted back. As if in response, the stranger took another step forward, this time coming even closer.

"Stay back." Thorin growled, his voice hoarse.

The cloaked figure raised his hands in caution, and then ever so slowly lifted the hood from his face. Thorin nearly choked in surprise as brown curly hair and _very_ feminine features greeted him. By Durin's beard, the stranger was not a man, but rather a woman.

Thorin knew he was staring, and quickly tried to hide his shock. He shut his gaping mouth and glared at the woman. She in turn, stared at him with large brown eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She spoke, as if sensing his wariness. "I noticed your fall after the spider stung you."

Thorin narrowed his eyes, "How did you know that."

"I was observing the whole thing." She said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Well how very convenient for you." He spat.

The woman sighed, her shoulders sagging a bit. She put her hands on her hips and Thorin caught sight of a small dagger sheathed around her waist. She was tiny, her shirt clearly too big and her pants sagging. Definitely not someone you'd expect to find in Mirkwood forest.

"Look. There's no need to get offensive with me. I am merely just here to help." She said, her patience fading.

Thorin gave a small sarcastic laugh, "Like I'm going to accept help from you. You look as if the wind could knock you over."

The girl clenched her fist, "I'm stronger than I look. And I could certainly leave you here, you're not going anywhere with that leg."

Thorin seethed silently, the woman had a point and he wisely kept his mouth shut.

She smiled slightly, as if sensing the argument was now in her favor, "That's more like it. Now are you going to continue yelling at me, or are you going to accept my help?"

Taking help from this small woman was the last thing Thorin wanted to do, but the pain in his leg was becoming unbearable and the stinger's venom still lingered in his body, putting the brooding dwarf in no position to argue.

"Fine." He grumbled.

The woman sighed in relief, and kneeled down besides him. She shrugged off the pack on her shoulders and began to pull out cloth for a wrap.

She raised her eyes to his, "I'm going to have to put your leg back in place, and it's going to hurt."

Thorin matched her gaze, her eyes offering a silent apology. He nodded, and began mentally preparing himself.

"Okay." She breathed, her small hands lightly touching his leg, sending shivers through his body. "One..two.."

A sickening snap filled the air and Thorin cursed into the air, his hand gripping the ground. The girl unconsciously tensed at the dwarf's pain.

"I'm going to bind it now." She said quietly, to which Thorin did not reply.

He was too busy squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. She quickly wrapped up his leg, taking notice of the purple bruises smudged with blood all along it, and finished tying it with a tight knot.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" The girl said, rising to her feet and dusting off the dirt from her tunic.

Thorin shot her a glare, but again said nothing. He felt as if he would collapse, and his vision was blurring again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them once more he was surprised to see a small hand outreached toward him.

Thorin looked up at the woman incredulously.

"Let me help you stand." She said.

He grumbled something which the girl did not understand, no doubt his native language, but to both of their surprise, he willingly reached out and clasped her hand.

* * *

It took nearly all her strength to lift him, and even then she barely got him on his feet. He grimaced from the pain and abruptly let go of her hand, shying away as if she had the plague. She watched the dwarf teeter away from her and practically fall against a tree. He leaned heavily against it, and she couldn't help but study the strange dwarf in front of her.

From what she'd heard from stories, dwarves typically had long, bushy beards. But this dwarf did not. His long, dark hair sat on his shoulders, and two twin braids neatly lay against his chest, matching with the semi-small beard he wore. And his eyes, his eyes were a beautiful shade of azure blue. Despite the grey streaks in his hair, the girl found the dwarf to be extremely attractive, much to her dismay. Weren't dwarves supposed to be ugly? And the way this dwarf carried himself, it was obvious he thought himself to be important.

She had not realized she was staring until the dwarf cleared his throat, practically glowering at her from beneath his eyebrows.

"Are you just going to stand there all day woman?" He sighed.

Her cheeks grew red, and she struggled to recollect herself.

"No you're right, we had better get going before night falls. The spiders will return." She stammered.

He continued to glare at her and crossed his arms over his broad chest. All the dwarf seemed to do was glare and the girl was quickly tiring of it. Well, since she could not be rid of him at the moment, she figured she might as well introduce herself, even if he was a rude asshole.

Putting on the best smile she could fake, the girl approached him, "My name Daryl, in case you were wondering."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "I wasn't."

Daryl bit her lip, god he was not making this easy, "Well now you know."

"Sadly." He retorted, his eyes not even looking at her.

Daryl wanted to punch herself for her stupidity in willingly aiding this dwarf. What was she thinking? Were all dwarves this rude?

* * *

Thorin watched the woman, Daryl, shoot an agitated look at him. He had no need for pleasantries at the moment. He needed to get back to his company, although he feared they might be captured by the elves during the skirmish.

 _I should be there with them, not here with this woman. What on earth was she doing in this godforsaken forest anyway?_

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is a woman such as yourself, doing in Mirkwood forest?" He asked, unfolding his arms as his eyes once again met hers.

She shot him an inquiring look before replying with a single word, "Hunting."

"Hunting? Surely there must be someone else who can hunt for you. A father or brother?" Thorin said.

"No. Nobody can because it is just me."

Thorin looked at her, her freckled face barely visible beneath the mass of curls poking out from her hood.

"You are telling me that you have nobody to look out for you?" He asked, clearly shocked.

Daryl clenched her teeth at his words, "I don't need someone looking out for me."

He bristled, now he had surely seen everything. A woman on her own hunting and taking the responsibilities that a man would? Mahal above…

"You might need someone to help you." She said, motioning to his leg, her voice filled with sarcasm, "But not me."

Thorin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a familiar shriek. The spiders were back.

Daryl lept into action, pulling her bow from her back and knocking an arrow into place. With her other hand, she motioned for Thorin.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his face clearly saying no to whatever she had planned.

"You need my help if you're going to get out of this." She said urgently, reaching her hand out to him.

Thorin inwardly rolled over in his grave. His ego couldn't take anymore of this. But if he was going to get out of this alive…

He took her hand and slid his own around her waist, trying to touch as less of her as he possibly could. She in turn, slung her arm around his shoulder.

 _This isn't awkward at all,_ he grumbled.

Daryl however, was oblivious of his complaints and took off at a quick pace. This only furthered Thorin's grumblings as he struggled to keep up. They ran like that for a few minutes, Daryl doing her best to support a dwarf who weighed ten times more than her, and Thorin trying, (and failing), to ignore the pain in his leg. A dark shadow loomed above them and Thorin looked up to see the same massive spider that had stung him earlier. The giant beast was flanked by several other spiders, all chattering loudly.

The girl quickened her pace as the unlikely duo attempted to outrun the spiders. Suddenly, Daryl abruptly skidded to a halt in front a rock wall.

"You need to climb up. Further up is a cave small enough that the spiders won't be able to fit." She said, releasing him.

Thorin looked down at her, him being a few inches taller. "I cannot exactly climb anything at the moment with my leg." He exclaimed.

"Well you're going to have to!" Daryl said, as the spiders began surrounding them, drawing closer and closer. She drew her bow back, and released an arrow. Thorin watched as the arrow hit one of the spiders in the head. _Well, at least she had good aim._

It reeled back in pain, only causing more spiders to charge them.

Daryl released arrow after arrow in attempt to keep them at bay. It wasn't working and Thorin realized that at this rate, they would be easily overtaken and he'd be damned before getting stung again.

Another spider charged them, and it kept coming even after the girl had shot it. Daryl struggled to put an arrow in place, and as it fell to the floor, she could only look up in horror as the spider sprung itself at her.

Wasting no time, Thorin unsheathed the dagger at the girl's waist and leapt in front of her, stabbing the spider in one smooth movement. It fell to the side of them, dead.

She stared at him, eyes wide in shock at his sudden movements.

"Climb." He ordered her gruffly in a tone that clearly indicated he would not take no for an answer.

She bit her lip but listened to him nonetheless. Thorin stood by himself, his body angled awkwardly as he tried to ease the weight off of his injured leg. He raised the small dagger level to his body and his eyes darted around. Daryl got halfway up the steep stone before glancing behind her.

The stubborn dwarf was still at the bottom.

"Hey!" She shouted, not really knowing how to get his attention due to the fact she didn't even know his name.

He didn't turn around.

She was about to try again when another spider ran at him. With surprising speed that she had not known him to possess, he easily dodged the spider's attack and quickly delivered a crushing blow to it's head.

Daryl watched him, her lips parted in surprise before taking notice of him limping in pain. _Oh this would not do…_

"Hey!" She shouted again, this time louder. _Please make him turn around._

To her relief, the dwarf whirled around to face her, his blue eyes burning holes into her.

"Unless you have a death wish I suggest you climb." She shouted.

He gave her a scowl, but thankfully began (slowly) climbing. Upon seeing his painfully slow climb, Daryl slid lower down the stone intending to help him. The spiders hissed and screamed at them before also starting to move up towards them.

Thorin didn't look back, he simply continued climbing in a set determination. Daryl lowered herself a little more before extending her hand out to him. He wordlessly cast her a dark look, before taking her hand and allowing her to help him up.

 _Dwarves were not meant for climbing,_ he reminded himself.

Unfortunately, even though they were making good time despite Thorin's leg, the spiders below them were still gaining.

Daryl tried to practically pull Thorin up, but the stubborn dwarf was not having it and was determined to pull himself up the rock on his own accord. He didn't need help from the small woman, let alone being dragged as if he could not handle himself.

"Let me help you, or else we're not gonna make it." She cried, casting a nervous look at the beasts.

"Don't tell me what to do." The dwarf huffed as he continued climbing.

The cave entrance was so close now, Daryl could see it just a few feet above them. She realized she didn't care what the dwarf thought, and with a final surge of energy, she pushed him across the stone, using his momentum to fling him into the tight cave entrance. His curses echoed all the way down. Daryl sighed in relief, at least he was safe.

The clicking became louder suddenly, and she looked up to see a spider hovering above her, its massive teeth dripping with saliva.

She let out a scream, barely conscious that she could even scream, and scrambled up the cliff. Daryl threw herself into the cave, one hand still clenching her bow and the other out in front of her to try and brace her fall. Her body hit a stone ledge before she toppled on top of something vaguely warm...and breathing.

She opened her eyes to stare at a pair of impossibly blue eyes.

 _This wasn't good._

* * *

 **Quick note, the background of Daryl will be revealed a little later, like how she was able to survive in the wild on her own. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_If we enter through the front door_

 _With the keys we stole the night before_

 _Now we have the right to be the masters_

 _Of the tangles of our disaster_

 _Nightlight-Silversun Pickups_

* * *

 **This chapter is short, I know. But I promise I'll have another one up soon. It's already in the making as we speak. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Thorin was barely conscious of his surroundings. The stinger venom still flowed through his veins, making his sight and balance wobbly. His head pounded with blood and adrenaline. He was still alive though, and now more determined than ever to survive. His hands gripped the small dagger he had taken from the woman.

He heard someone shouting from behind, but chose to ignore it as the venom was already causing him to hear and see strange visions. The voice called again, this time louder. Growling, Thorin whirled around. The woman was clinging to the side of the wall, her eyes frantic with fear.

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you climb." She shouted to him.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at her, but listened to her nonetheless. His legs moved on their own accord and he awkwardly hoisted himself up, taking care to favor his injured leg. This strange woman seemed to constantly bend his stubbornness in the other direction. In fact, he could not remember the last time he had listened to someone else give him orders, and actually do it without complaint. _Mahal above, what did I do to bring this on?_

With each step and placement, Thorin's leg screamed in pain. But the adrenaline had taken over now, and he continued to climb without even sparing a glance behind him. Suddenly, the woman slid down in front of him, her small arm outstretched. Was she really offering help to him again?

 _Nope, not again_. He brushed her off and continued climbing without her aid. He was not helpless and by Durin's beard he could climb a simple cliffside.

His excuses were suddenly interrupted when he felt himself being lifted, or rather pushed to the side. His body flew off the cliffside before hitting something rather hard, and then falling down into darkness. His back hit the solid ground and the wind was knocked out of his breath.

Thorin lay there momentarily, sputtering as the dust settled around him. The nerve of that woman, pushing him down like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

Then as if on cue, he heard something else tumbling down the cave and much to his annoyance, the woman landed rather gracefully on top of him. Her head smashed into his armored chest and she swore loudly. _How lady like,_ Thorin thought.

She raised her head slowly, before realizing she was sprawled out on top of him, her eyes widening in embarrassment. Thorin could feel her heart beating sporadically and he quickly pushed her off roughly.

She rolled onto the ground, causing even more dust to fly around them.

Thorin coughed and swung his arm around, "Was that really necessary?" He snarled.

Daryl swung around to face him, her eyes gleaming in the dim light, "Yes, actually it was. You were moving too slow."

Thorin scoffed, "Too slow?! You forget it was me who was taking care of the spiders."

"I did what I thought was necessary." She replied, her voice even with his.

The two glared at each other for several seconds, before Thorin stalked off (or rather limped) to the other side of the small cavern.

Daryl watched him leave, tension still flowing through her body along with adrenaline from their recent plight. They had barely escaped with their lives. If she had not pushed the dwarf, the spiders would have caught them both. She cursed the stubbornness of dwarves, and cursed the dwarf whom she had saved for being so stuck up in his choices.

* * *

Daryl sat alone in one corner of the small cave, legs crossed over each other. She had decided to wait out the spiders, knowing they would eventually grow impatient. As she stretched her stiff legs, Daryl became aware of the dwarf eyeing her suspiciously with those piercing blue eyes. Ever since he had stormed away in a huff from their previous argument, the two had not shared a single word.

Now, he was shooting daggers at her from across the cave. _How mature._ Eventually she raised her courage and spoke to him, "You must be getting tired of glaring at me."

His gaze never lifted as he replied, completely changing the subject and surprising her greatly, "Why did you choose to help me."

His words hung in the air as Daryl simply sat there, puzzling at the dwarf. He never failed to surprise her with his actions. First appearing rude and blunt, choosing to help save her from spiders, and now this?

"To be honest I'm not quite sure myself. It was more of a spur of the moment type thing…" She trailed off, hoping his answer would satisfy him.

The dwarf grunted, before easing himself into a sitting position with his injured leg stretched out.

"You are most surprising Miss Daryl." His deep voice rumbled, and Daryl caught sight of a small smirk playing on his lips.

Encouraged from their seemingly polite conversation, she treaded on, "I still do not know your name."

The smirk immediately disappeared as quickly as it had come, and was replaced with his signature glare.

"Why do you wish to know my name." He asked.

Daryl shrugged, "You know my name, it is only fair I know yours."

He stared at her for a moment, his eyebrows narrowed before speaking again, "Thorin."

Daryl started in surprise, "Huh?"

"My name. It's Thorin." He said again.

 _Oh_.

She smiled at him, "It is nice to meet you _Thorin_."

Daryl purposefully annunciated his name, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue. In fact, she was so pleased he had told her his name, that she stopped herself from asking him for his last name.

 _I'll take what I can get._

He gave her yet another pointed look and then shuffled around, so that his side now lay against the cold stone. He shut his eyes in a grimace and worry flashed through the girl's body. He'd better not be sick or dying, she had gone through so much to save his sorry ass.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine." Came his gruff reply.

Silence passed amongst them again and Daryl pondered her next actions. She knew he was lying. Her quick job of his leg was not the finest, not to mention the spider venom she had completely forgotten…

Oh yes, his stubborn attitude was getting the most of him. She stood up, her legs aching from sitting on the hard floor for so long.

"Come on, show me. I know you're lying." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thorin replied, moving away from her in eminent discomfort.

"You are clearly in pain!" Daryl said, waving her arms in frustration. "Stop being so stubborn and show me...please."

Thorin gave a heavy sigh, giving in to the girl's pleas. _Why even bother?_ he muttered. The girl was just as stubborn as him. Without another word, he slowly shrugged off his fur coat, leaving him in his dark blue tunic. After placing his coat neatly on the floor, Thorin shifted his armor plates before pulling up his tunic, revealing the largest spider bite Daryl had ever seen.

The bite oozed murky blood, and dark veins dotted his surprisingly tan skin. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the sight.

"Why did you not say something sooner?" She hissed.

"You think I'd ask you for help? Again?" Thorin replied stiffly.

"Not exactly, but look at the state you are in! The venom from the queen must be stronger." Daryl said, her hands coming up to her face in a nervous gesture.

Her eyes lifted to his with a new determination, "Come. We need to slow the process, although it might be too late."

"It might already be too late." Thorin murmured, his hands fitting the armor back in place.

Daryl glared at him, her temper flaring at the stupidity of the dwarf, "No. I refuse to give up. I did not risk my own life in saving yours, just to give up now and watch you die. I downright refuse!" Her chest heaved and her fists clenched tightly by her side.

Thorin gazed at her, his eyes searching every crevice of her dainty face as if searching for any trace of a lie. But the woman was serious. She really did intend to save him.

Her determination and confidence surprised Thorin in ways he did not expect. This small girl risked everything, her own life to save his. He did not even know her, and yet here she was, about to lay down her life. She reminded him of Bilbo, in that bravery came from the most surprising of beings. No, he would not hold her back.

"Very well Miss Daryl." He said softly, "What would you have me do."

His answer no doubt shocked the woman. Her mouth hung open as she wrapped her mind around his words.

"There is a special plant that will aid in slowing down the venom." She finally said.

Thorin nodded and retrieved his coat, putting it back on but only after Daryl caught a glance at his broad shoulders. She once again found herself admiring the physique of the dwarf. Who the bloody hell told her dwarves were ugly to the eye?

She shook her head at her foolish thoughts and gathered up her leather pack and bow. It was then that she realized she was not in possession of her dagger, her hands feeling the empty space at her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Thorin's hand outstretched, the dagger in his large hand.

She shook her head, "Keep it. You can make more use of it than I."

He gave her a brief smirk and then hooked the tiny weapon to his belt. Daryl took a deep breath, "The spiders will still be out there, we have to move quietly. I'd really rather not run into them."

"Agreed." Thorin said, taking a step towards her.

As if reading his mind, she slipped her arm around him and he in turn leaned on her for support. But unlike the first time, the two moved together as one. Thorin no longer doubted the girl's motives, and she was beginning to find him less and less repulsive. Things were already beginning to change as they set out. A new series of events had been set in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well who am I to keep you down_

 _It's only right that you should play it the_

 _Way you feel it_

 _But listen close to the sound_

 _Of your loneliness_

 _Dreams-Gabrielle Aplin_

* * *

 **Shirtless Thorin? Yes please.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited or followed my story, much love to you all!**

* * *

Hefting a very heavy dwarf through the heavy brush that was Mirkwood forest certainly wasn't on Daryl's to do list. However, Thorin was slowly dying from the spider bite giving her absolutely no choice in the matter. If only the stubborn dwarf had told her sooner about the bite. But no, because of him they were on a pressing time schedule.

"What plant are we looking for Miss Daryl?" Thorin asked in between grunting from pain. Sweat began pooling at his brow which only made the situation all the more grave in her eyes.

"Kingsfoil. The elves use it quite frequently to heal wounds." Daryl replied.

Thorin noticeable soured at the mention of elves but she made no comment. The two had not argued since she pushed him into the cave and she wanted to keep it that way. They pressed on in silence after that, and Daryl kept her eyes peeled for the small green plant dotted with white flowers.

She spotted the plant some time later, nestled among a large tree root.

"Found it!" She announced triumphantly to her withering companion who only grunted in reply. He was fading fast.

Daryl gently propped him against the tree and fell to her knees besides the plant.

"I need my knife." She said.

Thorin unclipped the small weapon from his belt and slapped it into her palm.

Daryl furiously began hacking at the healing herb, separating it from its stem. She held the remaining plant in her hand almost like a bouquet as she stood on her feet. Thorin eyed her warily all the while but thankfully kept his concerns to himself.

"Show me the wound." She commanded.

Thorin wordlessly obeyed, and much to her surprise and shock, Thorin began taking off not only his armor plates, but his entire tunic. Daryl kept her horrified and very embarrassed reaction to herself and prayed that the blush on her cheeks went unnoticed.

The dwarf was _beautiful_. His tan skin was layered with muscles, each one flexing with every movement. His broad shoulders gave way to his _very_ muscled chest which was covered in black hair before giving away to a slightly slimmer waist. His pants did nothing to hide the v-shape that sat above his abdomen, and a dark tattoo, which was no doubt dwarven, circled his left arm. All in all, it added perfectly to his mouth opening image.

Daryl could not keep herself from staring. As much as Thorin's stubborn and arrogant personality irritated her, she was a woman after all, and had to admire his stunning physique. She sucked in a deep breath and approached the dwarf, cursing her noticeable embarrassed expression.

* * *

Thorin watched with slight mortification as Daryl's eyes studied his body, her cheeks growing red the longer she looked at him. He bristled heavily, and tried his hardest to stop the glare from forming. Now was not the time for an argument, he reminded himself. The woman cautiously approached him, her hands holding the plant in a tight hold. She then knelt down once again and began cutting the plant into smaller sections.

Thorin observed her all the while, silently wondering if she even knew what she was doing. After a minute or so Daryl stood up, satisfied with her work. She placed the knife on the forest floor and divided the plant out in her small palms.

"Okay, this is going to sting, but I have to place it directly on the bite to draw the poison out." She said, her arms hovering over the bite.

"Do what you need to do." Thorin replied grimly. He had already known it would be painful, what else did he expect?

Daryl firmly placed the mashed kingsfoil right into the bite. Pain erupted through his body and Thorin gasped loudly. He had never felt pain like this before and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. His body shook and he felt as if the floor would rush up to meet him.

Then, the girl began chanting under her breath. He almost had to strain his ears to pick up what she was saying. Was she speaking... _elvish_? Thorin reared in disgust and made to move away but Daryl grabbed his wrist with more strength than he thought she had.

She finished her chanting and raised her eyes to fiercely glare at him, her hand still clutching his wrist.

"Don't move, the kingsfoil needs to do its healing process." She snapped. The pain began slowly receding and Thorin let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Why were you speaking elvish?" he demanded, returning the girl's glare with one of his own. "Do you affiliate with those scum?"

Daryl let out a sarcastic laugh, "No, they would most likely shoot me on sight. I only spoke it to help with the healing. It's more for good luck than anything seeming as though I am not even an elf." She retorted.

"I don't need your elvish good luck." Thorin said and he wrenched his hand out of her grasp and forcefully yanked his shirt back on.

Daryl stared at him in disbelief as she drew away from the angry dwarf, "You really do not like elves, do you?"

Thorin clenched his fist and said nothing.

"What did they ever do to you?" Daryl asked, hoping to prompt him for an answer. It was obvious from before that Thorin harbored more than just a grudge against them.

"Do not speak to me of why I should hate their kind woman. It is none of your business." He snarled.

Daryl flinched at his words and took another step back. How could he be so mean when yet again, she had only meant to help him? She turned around and gave the asshole her back, she could not even bear to look at him, not to mention she felt a little afraid.

She briskly walked further away, standing alone in the clearing. Thorin watched her huff in frustration. He felt a pang of guilt for yelling at her, but the woman clearly had no idea of how deep his past ran with the elves nor of their betrayal to his people. In fact, he had purposefully shot her question down, the less she knew about him the better.

He tied his blue tunic back up, his fingers fumbling with the strings before he finally finished. Thorin raised his head to look for the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was alone once again. Had he chased her away? The thought of her leaving because of his actions did not sit well with the dwarf king, he never thought of himself to be rude to women. But she was different, this girl prompted a vast number of emotions out from his normally solid mask, making him say and do things he did not expect.

Oh well, her leaving was probably for the best. He needed to find his company now more than ever, and the only place to go was Thranduil's halls. It was the last place he wanted to go, but Thorin had no choice.

He bent down stiffly to survey his side. The bite was less swollen now, with the kingsfoil still in place. Already, the black lines were fading around it.

Thorin ripped a piece off from his shirt and wrapped it around his side, acting as a bandage to keep the herb from falling. He had a long way to go. As he stepped away from the tree trunk and settled himself on his own two feet, Thorin sent back one last glance to where the girl had been last.

But she was gone, and he was not going to go after her. _It is for the bes_ t, he reminded himself. Although if he was being perfectly honest, Thorin felt the lack of the woman's company deeply disturbing. He had forgotten how fast bonds could be made with people under strenuous circumstances.

He growled to himself with each step he took. The pain in his leg hurt less, but it still ached nonetheless. Just then, he heard a scream pierce the air. Thorin froze in mid-walk. Only one name popped into his head. _Daryl._

The woman was in trouble, as he seriously doubted she would play a cruel trick on him, and without hesitation, Thorin broke into a staggered run towards the source of the scream.

* * *

 **Because we all need a shirtless Thorin am I right? Let me know what you think as always! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Easy, Easy_

 _Pull out your heart to make the being alone_

 _Easy, Easy_

 _Burn all your things to make the fight to forget_

 _Son Lux-Easy_

* * *

Thorin ran faster than he thought he was capable of, given his untimely injuries. He tore through Mirkwood in a furious haze, the adrenaline and heightened senses making the screaming in his leg unnoticeable. The only thing that mattered was her. He needed to make sure she was okay. By Mahal, he had been so unnecessarily rude to the woman, and this was the only way to make it up to her. To make it up to himself.

A tree branch whipped across Thorin's face, cutting deep into the skin. But he paid no attention. Funny, what the mind could accomplish under the influence of adrenaline. As he pushed through the forest, Thorin stumbled into another clearing, almost falling onto his knees. His heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight before him.

There, wrapped in a bundle of web, was the girl. Her small boots stuck out from the end and he could barely see her black cloak. And there, (perched rather smugly atop her) sat the same enormous spider who had stung him not long ago.

 _That dirty bastard._

Thorin drew to his full height of barely over five feet, and faced the spider. He would put an end to this waste of space once and for all. He was Thorin Oakenshield, what couldn't he do?

* * *

 _About roughly 30 minutes earlier…_

Daryl had had enough of Thorin. His incessant rude comments had finally gotten to her. She didn't have to put up with his foul attitude, and she sure as hell didn't deserve it. Because of his behavior towards her, she had no problem leaving the dwarf in the middle of Mirkwood forest alone and unguarded.

He could find his way back, or die trying. She didn't care. Okay, maybe she did care _a little bit,_ but the angry dwarf was not her problem anymore.

Daryl did her best to get Thorin out of her head. She needed to focus on more important issues, such as returning back home in one piece, and probably finding some source of food wasn't a bad idea either. She had originally come out to the forest to hunt, being on your own in a dark forest had its qualms. But the quarrel between the dwarves and elves sidetracked her, and if she had only kept her curiosity at bay then she would not have run into Thorin. _Curse that dwarf._ But what had happened was final, she could not change it nor would she live with regrets. The dwarf could take care of himself...at least she hoped.

Daryl gripped her bow as she made her way back to familiar territory. She scanned the treetops above, knowing very well the spiders might return at any given moment. Food was scarce these days and even they got hungry.

As she picked her way over the thick roots that spread over the forest ground, Daryl noticed the birds had stopped chirping. The forest around her became eerily silent.

Chills shuddered down her spine and she slowly came to a halt, stilling her movements to get a better view. Something was out there, she could feel its presence scorching her back almost as if something was watching her. Was it Thorin? Daryl could only hope it was the brooding dwarf and not what she feared it may be.

 _Please, let it be him._

On any normal day, Daryl stuck to the high treetops, doing her best to stay out of the line of sight of spiders or elves. But she was utterly exhausted. She hadn't slept in over a day nor had she had a single bite to eat. Her limbs screamed in pain and a dull throb ached in the back of her head. She just needed to get back to the safety of her home, which just so happened to be nestled in a forgotten part of the forest, somewhere where spiders and elves were scarce spotted.

"I can do it, I can make it home in one piece." She whispered to herself out loud, all the while slowly treading through the foliage, taking care to stop at any sound. At this point, she knew she was being hunted, and it wasn't by Thorin.

Daryl pushed through a large bush, coming into a small clearing where the roots were not so numerous and the trees formed a small circle around each other. She spotted a large oak, with perfect branches for climbing. There, that was her getaway. Tired or not, she needed to get off the ground. Daryl made a mad sprint for the tree, her small foot fitting perfectly in the crevices as she hauled her fatigued body upwards.

Just as her heart soared with the prospect of finally escaping, something pulled her leg with such strength, that she found herself being yanked backwards. Daryl landed roughly on her back, her head snapping against a tree root. She almost cried out in pain, and she could have sworn she saw stars flash across her vision. Gasping, Daryl struggled on her feet. She about fell over in the process, her knees sinking to the floor. The pain was unbearable.

Daryl's eyes watered, and she slowly lifted them to face her attacker. The large black spider who attacked Thorin screeched at her, clearly taking pleasure in the pain it had caused. It's hideous black eyes stared at her, almost taunting her for a fight.

"You hideous piece of crap." Daryl muttered through the haze of pain that encompassed her.

The spider charged at her, and Daryl lept to her feet, scurrying around the creature's disgusting hairy legs. She managed to dive out of the way as she threw her body to the ground once again.

She needed her bow, but her hand reached around and caught air. It wasn't around her back. Where the bloody hell was it? The girl frantically searched for her weapon, until finally she located it. The bow lay harmlessly beside the tree she had fallen from.

Daryl stood up, facing the horrible monster that was the only thing between her and the bow. So this was how it was going to be. _So be it._

She knew she had only one chance to reach her bow.

Her strength was fading fast and she wasn't sure how long her adrenaline could keep her standing. The exhaustion was pulling her body deeper and deeper into a black abyss.

She spread her legs slightly apart, donning a defensive stance.

"Come at me you piece of shit!" She screamed, her arms motioning the spider to make the first move.

The spider, however, merely cocked its head, sizing up the small prey in front of it. The beast did not moving a single inch.

Why was it not moving? Fear flashed over her as she soon realized the spider was not as dumb as it appeared. Well fine, if it wasn't going to move first, then she would. Daryl sped to the side of the monster, hoping to go around it and avoid its long legs altogether. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side and the spider immediately stepped right in her path, almost as if it expected her in the first place.

Daryl let out a small scream of surprise as she desperately tried to turn around. _No no no this isn't supposed to happen._

The spider's leg pinned her body down as she tried to escape, her arms flailing rather pathetically in an attempt to bat it away. Daryl struggled to get free, and that was when she saw the stinger protrude from behind. Venom dripped from the end and Daryl let out a bloodcurdling scream.

She hadn't even meant to scream. The whole thing sounded too much like a damsel in distress scenario to her, but Daryl couldn't help it. Her life was now dwindling down to mere seconds, her body would soon become a spider's snack, and she had nobody to come to her rescue. _Not even Thorin._

Daryl regretted leaving the dwarf behind almost as soon as the stinger pierced her skin, a sharp pain numbing her senses. She should have stayed with him, even if he was undeserving of her help. _Stupid, stupid girl. It's my own damn fault I'm going to die._

Her thoughts became a jumbled mess as the venom began spreading through her body. A cold chill passed through her, and her limbs became stiff. She couldn't move, her vision became spotty.

So this was how it felt to die. Interesting.

* * *

Thorin charged the spider, his eyes flashing from the girl's body heaped on the floor to her small bow on the other side. Her quiver lay not far from the weapon with its arrows spread all over. _She must have tried to fight it off,_ he thought. She obviously failed, but Thorin still felt impressed that she even attempted to take the enormous beast on her own.

The monster whirled its body around, clearly taken surprise by his foolhardy move. Thorin calculated its response, swiftly moving his body downwards and then shooting up to avoid the spider's attack all in one motion. The spider wasn't expecting his quickness, and it fumbled around trying to locate the dwarf.

Its confusion gave Thorin the exact time he needed, and he quickly snatched up Daryl's bow. He knocked an arrow into place only after shoving a couple more in his large hand. He pointed the bow at the spider, calmly taking aim.

Thorin evened his breathing as he slowly tilted the weapon, using his basic instinct on where to aim. The spider played right into his plan, and it threw itself into his line of sight. It was almost too easy. He released the arrow and watched as it soared through the air for a scant second, before thudding contentedly into one of his eyes. It let out a deafening screech of pain. A slow, evil grin slid onto Thorin's face at the sight of the spider in pain. _A taste of its own medicine._

Thorin aimed another arrow, this time at the beast's head. The spider was just recuperating when his arrow snapped into its skull.

This time the spider thrashed its body into the ground, its cries of pain only growing louder. It tried to dislodge the arrow from its head by smashing it onto forest floor, but its efforts only further pushed the arrow deeper. Thorin ducked as one of its legs soared over his head.

He ran to a somewhat safer location and fired his last arrow. Now with three arrows all stuck into its head, the spider gave one last cry before collapsing, its body shuddering. Thorin stood tense, watching as the spider drew its last breath. It was finally dead.

The dwarf let out a relieved sigh. The spider would kill no more.

Then, as if he suddenly remembered why he he was even there in the first place, Thorin dropped the bow and rushed to Daryl's side. The bow clattered loudly as he knelt down beside her still body. He tore through the webbing that clung to her body.

The girl's face was as white as a sheet with her hair sticking to her forehead, and Thorin almost feared she may be dead. Slowly, he raised one ear over her mouth, praying for any signs of life.

 _I swear if you die on me…_

Her breath came out raspy, but it was there. The girl was still alive, thank Mahal. He snatched up her bow and quiver and strapped them across his back, knowing her displeasure at having her weapons left behind would certainly irk him.

Then, ever so gently, Thorin pulled what webbing he could from her body and scooped her up into his arms, situating her comfortably against his broad chest. He wasn't even sure where he would go. But he had an unconscious girl in his arms, (who was most likely dying from the stinger) so anywhere relatively safe would have to do.

She shifted in his arms, her face contorted in pain. Thorin glanced down at her pained expression and as if in response, clutched her tiny figure closer. They would get out of this together. He would heal her bite, and then finally reach his company.

In all seriousness, Thorin knew he should have left her and gone off in search of the others. His mission was of dire importance, with Durin's day approaching fast. But something in him couldn't let the girl die, he just could not bring himself to leave her.

 _I just need to make sure she is safe first, and then I'll leave._

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for their feedback! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Is it you, is it me_

 _Or does nobody know, nobody see_

 _Nobody but me_

 _Cold Desert-Kings of Leon_

* * *

Balin sat with his back against the stone cell, his eyes darting through the bars every so often. The company had been imprisoned for the past day and a half ever since their squirmish with the Woodland Elves, and more importantly, there was no sign of their king.

Thranduil sent out multiple search parties for him, but each of them returned empty handed. It was as if Thorin had simply vanished. A part of Balin feared for his king's life. Him and the company had foolishly lost sight of him during the fight, and for all they knew, Thorin was left for dead.

However, the other part of the old dwarf knew that Thorin would not be so easily vanquished. He had survived countless orc raids, and most of all, the fall of Erebor. Yes, Balin knew in his heart that Thorin was alive and well. Even so, every morning the elf patrols left the kingdom, Balin prayed they might return with Thorin. He could only hope.

* * *

Thorin stared out through the thick leaves, his heartbeat sporadic. Dwarves were not meant for climbing, not in the least. They were made for their feet to stay _on the ground,_ andpreferably underneath it. Unfortunately for him, today was, and would be, the only time he would be caught dead climbing a tree. Or rather instead of climbing, he clung on to every branch with a death grip, and stumbled over every foothold, all with an unconscious girl slumped over his back.

He was secretly glad nobody was around to witness his complete failure.

After many attempts and cursing, Thorin eventually clambered up a large oak and stopped until he reached a reasonably safe height. He did his best to keep his eyes trained in front of him, and not at the large fall beneath him. Heights had always made him nervous, but where else was he to go?

Thorin had no idea where in the forest he was and his only source of a guide was currently unconscious. He did, however, manage to find the same plant Daryl used to heal his bite, and he stashed some away in his coat for later.

He crouched against a large branch, keeping a tight hold of Daryl's side. Well, this would have to do.

Thorin gently lowered her stiff body and brought it to rest half on the branch, while simultaneously supporting her in his arms.

Her face was still pale, with her eyelids fluttering occasionally as the only sign of life. With as much haste as he could muster while still retaining his balance, Thorin dug out the Kingsfoil and began shredding it into smaller pieces. He did his best to mirror Daryl's actions when she treated his own wound.

Pulling aside her cloak, Thorin awkwardly lifted the girl's tunic as little as he could, taking small glances at her bare skin.

A part of him felt horribly embarrassed to be looking at her without her consent, but he had little choice. Having no idea where the bite was, his only choice was to look. As his eyes searched over her, he noticed something peculiar. Thorin tentatively reached his hand out.

Her skin was warm and soft, with little white scars going down her stomach. It was almost as if something scratched her profusely. The scars were everywhere...he had never seen anything like it. _That's odd._

Thorin shook himself, mentally scolding his wandering eyes and went back to the task in front of him.

He lifted Daryl's black shirt further up, inch by inch until he located the spider bite. It sat just below her upper chest, feigning a little right. Thorin grunted resignedly to himself, thank god it was not higher, otherwise that would have been awkward for both of them.

He shifted her more comfortably into his side, and reached out to treat the bite.

However, he paused for a brief moment. He recalled Daryl speaking elvish before treating his bite, and considered the possibility that chanting the elvish incantation was actually required to heal. She had said it was only for luck, but Thorin felt the response was to spare herself from his wrath.

 _Mahal above. Was he, Thorin Oakenshield, really about to speak that damned language? Surely it was not necessary._

The words still lingered in his memory, and he could no doubt recite them if need be. A brief war raged in his mind before the king reluctantly gave in. He would not risk the girl's life because of his stubborn pride...and so he would recite the elvish.

A small voice in the back of his head asked, _why do you care?_

In truth, Thorin didn't know why he took such lengths to help the woman. Nobody before had caused him such sentiment, so what was so special about her? Sure, she had saved his life and all, but now it was apparent that it had become much more than that. Hell, he was straying from his quest just to ensure her safety. He should be long gone by now with his company. But he wasn't, he was staying by her side instead.

Pushing away his thoughts, the dwarf gently pressed the herb into the bite. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, and then Thorin took a deep breath, _"_ _Menno o nin na hon, i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth."_

He whispered the Sindarin as quickly and quietly as he could, taking care to administer the herb while speaking.

Daryl grimaced in pain, her hand coming up to clench his shoulder with a vice like grip, her eyes still remaining closed. Thorin unknowingly flinched at her touch, but continued to bind her wound. She relaxed a bit then, with her head coming to rest in the crook of his shoulder. The dwarf stared at the girl, watching her relaxed breathing.

He almost believed that the elvish words had an effect. Almost. He slid her shirt back down and wrapped her cloak around her shivering body.

Her actions distracted him for a moment. What was wrong with him?

Thorin spared a glance up through the trees, his azure eyes trying to find the sun. But the thick leaves covered any light that dared shine through, and he was left to stare ruefully upwards. He was beginning to hate this forest. He longed for sunlight, fresh air, anything would be better than this.

But, there was nothing to be done at the moment, he could only wait. Patience had never been a strong point for him, he was impatient even as a young dwarf. With another sigh (he had been doing a lot of those lately) he settled himself in for what he thought was nighttime, one could never tell in this accursed forest. He lifted Daryl so that she was no longer half leaning against the tree, but rather curled up into his arms.

The dwarf king told himself it was so that he could keep an eye on her, the last thing he wanted was for her to fall in her sleep. It was to keep her safe and for that reason only. Although if he was to be perfectly honest, having her in his arms was strangely comforting. His whole body began to relax the minute he felt her soft breathing against his chest. He shut his eyes briefly then, listening to the forest activity around them. Birds chirped mildly in the background and leaves rustled quietly.

Thorin felt a brief feeling of peace settle over himself. They were out of danger for now, and he could use the time to figure out how to rejoin with the company. There was always the option to walk right up to the front door of the woodland realm, but Thorin quickly made that his last option. Surely there must be something else he could do?

The dwarf brooded for some time, attempting to come up with a possible solution. He eventually gave up some time later, coming to the conclusion that the only option available was to get himself caught. _This should be fun…_

And with that, Thorin settled in for a short sleep, five minutes was all he needed. When he woke up, hopefully she would be well enough for him to move on. He planned to take his leave of the girl as there was no need to stay with her once she had woken up. None at all.

* * *

 **Hey all, sorry this chapter is so short. School and work has gotten out of hand but I'll update again this week. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Realization grew on me_

 _As quickly as it takes your hand_

 _To warm the cool side of the pillow_

 _I'm there for you, be there for me_

 _Hunger of the Pine-Alt J_

* * *

A cold mist fell over Mirkwood forest as dark clouds gathered above in the sky. A storm was on its way, and with it, trouble. Daryl felt it in the pit of her stomach as she blinked open her heavy eyelids. Was she dead? Had the spider finished her off already?

She swore death wasn't supposed to feel so...nice. Her body felt surprisingly warm and comfortable. As she slowly gathered her bearings, Daryl blinked away the last of her sleep and struggled awake. She promptly froze in place the minute she felt a hot breath against her cheek. No, this was _not_ what death felt like.

Daryl raised her eyes to look up and almost choked out in surprise. It was _Thorin_.

Her side was plastered against his chest, with his large arm wrapped snugly around her waist. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest even through his armour. How was he here? Out of everyone it had to be him.

Then, realization dawned on her. _Oh god...he saved me._ It had to have been him, because she wasn't dead, not in the least. Which meant the dwarf had come back for her. He came back? No. That wasn't possible. He hated her, and she hated him. They had made the animosity between them as clear as day. So what was he doing here?

No, she refused to believe he had come to her rescue. He wasn't here, and she had died. It's a dream, it had to be. _I need to wake up, or just get out of this._

But what if it wasn't a dream? What if Thorin really had saved her? Daryl shut her eyes. She could very well be living in reality. Well, she had to find out if it was real or not. She snapped her eyes open and looked up at Thorin. His face looked calm, and dare she say, beautiful. When he wasn't yelling or scowling, the hard lines on his face disappeared altogether, leaving him with an even more attractive face.

Daryl lifted her free arm (as the other one was resting on top of his own) and ever so slowly touched his face. She didn't know why she did what she did, something in her just couldn't stop. She needed to know if he was real or not.

He immediately shifted in his sleep, muttering something in Khuzdul and brought her body _even closer_ against him.

Yes, this was real. Thorin really had come back for her. This new found realization left her head spinning, and she struggled to understand why he had rescued her. Was it because she saved him, and so his ego felt that he must return the favor? Or maybe it was something else...

She wanted to jump out of his embrace and put as much space between them as she possibly could. Daryl almost did, if it wasn't for their current position on a precarious tree branch that left her legs dangling underneath air. She swore under her breath. This was just great. Peachy.

And so she sat there (in the Thorin's arms) taking in the slight rise and fall of his chest, and simply listening to the sounds of nature. So much had happened during the past twenty four hours. She had come closer to death than she ever had, and met someone very unlikely in the process. _All because of me and my big heart._

Daryl had admitted to herself a long time ago of her reeling emotions, and often times she let them get the better of her. She couldn't stand by and watch a stranger die, not when there was something she could do. Yes, Daryl had a big heart. It had proved itself, on more than one occasion, that her sensitivity was a weakness. A rather large weakness at that.

And perhaps, Thorin had already exploited it. He knew more about her than she cared to admit.

Daryl looked over her shoulder at the small space that wasn't taken up by Thorin's sleeping body. She carefully removed her arm from his and placed it over the cool wood, using it to help her stand. She wouldn't let Thorin hold her like this, unknowingly making her heart beat sporadically.

Thorin's eyes shot open and he darted to his feet, surprisingly not falling off the branch himself. His speed shocked Daryl and she was thrown off balance, teetering over the edge of the branch before shooting her arm out to clasp his shoulder.

"Shit!" She cried out, her fingers digging painfully into his shoulder.

He glared daggers at her, recoiling somewhat at her touch. "What are you doing? You could have knocked us both over the edge!" He shouted.

She quickly drew back her arm. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to stand!"

Thorin continued glowering at her, clearly not happy about being woken up.

Daryl pulled her cloak closer to herself, wrapping her arms around her waist in a protective manner as she faced the angry dwarf. She shot him a determined look before opening her mouth. She wanted answers. "Why did you come back?"

"What?" Thorin asked, feigning a confused look.

"I said, why did you come back? You didn't have to. In fact I wasn't expecting to see you again after…" She trailed off, not really knowing how to continue without further angering him.

"I don't know." He mumbled, turning around awkwardly to fix his cloak.

"You don't know? Is that the only answer I'm gonna get?" Daryl replied, her arms shooting up in an annoyed gesture. God, this dwarf was way too stubborn.

"I do not have an answer that you'll like." He said gruffly. The dwarf was still facing the other direction, rudely giving her his back. Then, he turned around and held out her small pack with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Thanks." Daryl said, snatching her pack out of his hand. She clearly was not getting any explanation (big surprise) and shut her mouth angrily.

The two stood there (in painfully awkward silence) not saying a word. The wind blew sharply, tearing through the trees with a new force. Daryl looked upwards, as if reading something in the air.

"A storm's coming." She said softly, choosing to change the conversation and opt for small talk.

Thorin grunted in reply, not seeming to listen to anything she said. He fastened his cloak firmly and began slowly lowering himself down from the branch.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked, her eyes watching the dwarf's cumbersome steps. He clearly had no idea what he was doing.

"Leaving." Came his curt reply.

Her heart sank. Of course he was leaving, she was out of harm's way, giving him no further reason to stay. And yet, something in her was sad to see the dwarf leave. With him gone, she would be alone… again.

Thorin continued descending from the tree, placing his feet clumsily into any foothold he could find. Daryl sighed under her breath and hoisted her pack over her shoulder. Her back ached with the sudden movement and she carefully pried her tunic upwards, intending to inspect her wound.

The skin was colored again, with hardly any sign of a bite whatsoever. The only indication left of her previous ire was a faint red rash. Thorin had done a good job, she realized. Daryl replaced her shirt and peered over the edge. Thorin continued climbing, not even sparing a glance at her.

The girl stood on the branch, musing over what to do next. She had very little food, leaving the only plausible option to head back home. But she wasn't quite ready to go back, not yet. With almost as much grace as an elf, Daryl launched herself over the edge, her feet landing perfectly on a foothold a little below.

She made quick time of the tree, her years of climbing aiding her immensely. The girl landed with a soft thud onto the forest floor and she jogged to catch up with the dwarf. He was only a few feet ahead of her, walking cautiously and casting dark glances into the bushes.

"Hey!" She called, coming to a halt besides him, her small legs doing their best to keep up with his much longer stride. His leg was obviously feeling better.

He did not reply, so much as give her an annoyed side look.

She tried again. "Hasn't anybody told you that it's incredibly rude to ignore."

Thorin continued fast walking through the forest. _What a bastard_. Daryl came to a stop, her hands resting on her hips as she watched the stuck up dwarf stride away with an arrogant tone.

"I bet you don't even know where the Elven Hall is! You're gonna get lost before you even come close to finding it!" She called to him.

Thorin stilled, his back stiffening visibly. Daryl grinned cheekily. She got him. He turned around with such a weary expression on his face that she almost felt bad for goading him.

"You're right. I do not know where I'm going. However, I need to rejoin my company, who are no doubt captured by the elves." He said, his eyes studying the floor.

"Figured as much." Daryl muttered under her breath, watching his face while taking in the dark rings under his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if that hoity toity elf king is looking for you. Elves aren't particularly fond of strangers strolling into their forest you know." She said, her voice rising above a whisper.

"No." He replied sourly, "They aren't."

He looked at her then, his piercing blue eyes mesmerizing her for a second. Daryl took a step towards him, closing the space between them until she stood only a few feet in front of him. She needed to do this, more than she could explain. Leaving this in unfinished business was not how she lived, and so she would help him. She _needed_ to.

"Tracking is like a second nature to me, so if finding Thranduil is your mission then I believe I can help."

Thorin shook his head, his two warrior braids shaking slightly. "No. That won't be necessary."

Daryl looked him in the eye, she wasn't afraid of him. "Why not?"

* * *

Thorin was annoyed by this point. He had hoped to leave the girl once she had awoken, but now she was not only following him, but offering him her help... _again._ Could he never be rid of her?

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with her arm raised, "I've come this far in saving you, I think it's best to finish our business once and for all. You want to get purposefully captured by Thranduil? Fine. I'll take you and we can take our leave of each other there."

Thorin stared at her mutely, his eyes glazing over her confident expression. Her face was scattered with light freckles that gave her an innocent, almost cute expression. She didn't even look intimidating, even if she tried. In fact, now that he was thinking of her, the girl was attractive, in her own way of course.

"That won't be necessary." He replied, dismissing her offer and turning around. He'd be damned before he let her help him, she had already done too much.

"Thorin please...:" Her voice called out to him, his name forcing him to stop in his tracks once again.

"Just...let me help you. You don't know where you're going, and I'll never forgive myself if you get in trouble all because I was too foolish to help you."

Thorin would be honest, her words surprised him. He had not expected her to express herself in that way. Did she really feel that strongly about helping him? Her brutal honesty and straightforward words left him speechless.

The girl carried her heart on her shoulder, and needless to say he respected her for it.

He himself had become hardened by the world and its cruelties, making him take note of those who still carried hope. And she did.

Thorin faced her then, her eyes large and pleading.

"Okay." He said simply.

Daryl's eyes widened even further, "Wait really? You'll let me help you?"

He nodded.

She continued staring at him for a brief moment before recollecting herself and smiling eagerly.

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time." She said, walking past him and cutting into the brush ahead.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and as always let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_And promise me this_

 _You'll wait for me only_

 _Scared of the lonely arms_

 _Surface, far below these burn_

 _And maybe, just maybe I'll come home_

 _Ben Howard-Promise_

* * *

Thorin and Daryl set off once again underneath the weathered treetops, the clouds above them darkening further every minute. The storm was indeed catching up to them and the moisture in the air dampened the girl's thick cloak.

They walked mostly in silence, with her walking a little in front of Thorin. She was not about to force conversation upon the dwarf, talking to him was hard enough already. However, much to her surprise, he became the one to initiate talk. "How far until we reach the elven hall?" He asked, turning his face towards her.

"Not far. Luckily for you, your company managed to journey close to it before the spiders attacked." She replied with a small smile.

Thorin gave her a wiry look in return, "Oh yes, how _very_ fortunate."

Daryl took this as a good sign and hung back just enough for him to catch up so that now they walked side by side. She looked at him once more, "Tell me, what do you plan on doing once you reach the elves?"

"Once I make sure my kin are safe… I do not know. No doubt Thranduil will try and make some coy deal with me. I expect the worst but I hope to move on until we are far away from this forest." He said, reaching a hand to push back his raven colored hair in a pensive manner. It hung in damp tendrils across his forehead from the water in the air.

"You don't have to answer this, but I'm curious. Why do you hate the elves so much?" Daryl asked, raising her eyes cautiously to meet his in readiness for his eminent outburst from her question. Thorin opened his mouth to shut her question down, it was none of her business to press into his personal affairs. However, with one look at her hopeful, innocent face, it became clear that the girl meant no harm in asking. She was just curious.

"Long ago, my people were in dire need. Desolation was upon us, and our own home was ripped from our grasp. We came to the elves for help, but Thranduil refused. Ever since, ties between our people have been cut. He lacks all honor, and for that, I despise him."

Daryl listened to Thorin's words with silent shock. She now understood why (and for good reason) why he hated Thranduil so much. But more importantly, Daryl knew who Thorin was. Truth be told, his name really should have rung a bell in the back of her head, but many Dwarves were probably named Thorin.

But now, she knew who he _really_ was. All the signs pointed to it: Thranduil possibly making a deal with Thorin, and him speaking of his own people. It all lead to one thing. The dwarf she saved from near death and began to feel a deep bond with, was none other than Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain. Her father used to tell her stories about the dwarves of Erebor, and of the vast riches the kingdom held. In fact, the people that resided near the mountain knew the tale by heart, including the ultimate fall of Erebor. _Oh shit_ Daryl thought. That was why he was here, it all made sense now...Thorin meant to return to Erebor. Why else would he come back?

* * *

Thorin stared at the girl, watching her brows furrow deeply. She brought her cloak closer to her frame and hugged herself tightly, which Thorin knew was the girl's nervous habit. He was beginning to read her body language too well for his own liking. "What is wrong?" He asked her, internally wondering if she knew who he was.

"Nothing. It's just that I don't blame you for hating the elves, I'd hate them too." She replied softly, giving him a smile that momentarily calmed his fears. Maybe she could be trusted after all. His lip turned up ever so slightly in return and watched as her eyes darted away from his in an embarrassed gesture. The girl remained largely silent after their talk, and Thorin secretly hoped he had not offended her. His attachment to this strange creature in front of him was growing steadily. He needed to leave soon before his own curious feelings became a distraction.

Thorin watched her from the corner of his eye as they continued walking in awkward silence. Every now and then one of them would stumble over a large tree root as the forest floor was choked with them. "How's your leg?" Daryl asked, breaking the silence abruptly.

"Better." He replied, stretching it out to show her its progress. "We dwarves are hardy, it takes a lot more than a broken leg to slow us down."

She laughed rather loudly at his words, his arrogance was humorous to say the least. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just funny." The girl said in between a chuckle while a large smile spread out over her dainty features.

"What is so funny if I may ask." Thorin asked. He was clearly amused despite his best intentions to not let her giddy behaviour affect him.

"Nothing." She laughed again, before her jovial look evaporated like water and a serious, apprehensive attitude replaced it. Thorin stiffened at her reaction and tried to locate what had caught her attention. His eyes scanned the forest around them but he could see nothing.

"There is someone else out there." She hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the brush. Thorin didn't exactly appreciate being dragged as if he was some helpless sap, but held his retort back nonetheless. The girl noticed something he had failed to see.

"What is it?" He whispered. Their faces were close together as the two crouched down on their knees. She still kept a grip on his arm (which he found he didn't mind all that much) and gave him an alarmed look, "Elves. Several of must be scouts." Daryl whispered.

Thorin shook his head at her, "You don't seem to understand. I _want_ to be captured. This is why we are here."

She clenched his arm tightly and glared at him, "No! You're supposed to be caught but not me. I happen to value my freedom thank you very much."

He swore under his breath. Of course, her getting caught with him was not the plan. "Is there any way you can slip by unnoticed? Just leave me here and I'll distract them."

Her eyes darted above them before releasing his arm abruptly, "Most likely not, these are elves we're talking about. They have big ears for a reason." Thorin's look of impatience prompted her to continue and she sputtered, "But I'll try. You seem to attract trouble like no other so it should not be a problem." Daryl grinned at him.

Thorin scoffed, but his features softened for a brief second that Dary almost missed it completely. "Perhaps." He replied, his fingers stroking one of his warrior braids.

He then grasped both arms gently, giving them a small squeeze, "Go Daryl. You'd better leave now before we both get caught."

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a finger barely grazed against her lips, "Thank you for saving me, I shall never forget it." He whispered as the girl's cheeks flamed red. She seemed to understand his meaning and placed a small hand over his own before slipping away into the underbrush behind them. And just like that she was gone. Thorin stared at the space she previously occupied for a moment. Yes, he would miss her greatly.

* * *

 **Don't worry, this is not the last we'll see of our dear OC. As always thanks so much for reading! :)**


End file.
